Talking in a Trailer
by LovexCouragexCoffee
Summary: 'Darren was walking through the sea of trailers on the way to his trailer. He'd just finished filming for the morning, so he was going to hang out in his trailer until he got hungry and went to go and eat lunch. As he walked past Chris' trailer, he thought he heard a muffled sob.' RPF, Criss-Colfer, haters to left, don't read it. REVIEWS ARE LOVE.


**A.N: Hey guys! I know I said I'd update The Problem With Being an Anderberry, I decided to write this instead. It's Criss-Colfer so if you don't like them, haters to the left. Go read another one of my stories.**

**I'm considering deleting my Anderberry story. Writing it feels like a chore and I just find it cringey, so I might delete it and re-write it another time. Tell me your opinion in a review?**

**I started writing this at roughly 2am because I couldn't sleep, and if it's bad, blame it on me getting NO SLEEP. AT ALL. And sorry for having so much speech, it just turned out like this. Again, if you don't like it, haters to the left.**

**Warnings: Homophobia. Homophobic language is used. You have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Zero. And all mistakes are mine, I'm forever alone and don't have a beta.**

Darren was walking through the sea of trailers on the way to his trailer. He'd just finished filming for the morning, so he was going to hang out in his trailer until he got hungry and went to go and eat lunch. As he walked past Chris' trailer, he thought he heard a muffled sob. Darren couldn't help pausing to see if he could hear anymore noises. More sobs. A few sniffs. Why was Chris crying?

He walked up to Chris' trailer door and knocked. A minute later, the door was opened by the porcelain-skinned man, who had red-rimmed eyes, tear stained cheeks and crumpled clothes.

You get red eyes when you cry (if you rub the tears away with your hands).

You get tear streaked cheeks when you don't bother to wipe away the tears that fall as you cry.

Your clothes get crumpled if you curl into a small ball while you cry.

Chris had definitely been crying.

But why?

"Darren, why are you here?" Chris said with a puzzled expression. He opened the door wider and let Darren inside his trailer. "I was walking by and I heard you crying. What's wrong?" Darren asked.

"Nothing. I'm just being over emotional as usual. I'm fine, really." Chris was _not _proud of why he had been crying. "How about you tell me truth? I know you well enough to know when you're lying."

"It's just some..." Chris paused as he thought for the right word, "Issues."

Chris didn't want to have this conversation. He knew that the tears would start falling again if he told the story of why he had been crying. He didn't want to embarrass himself in front front of someone he worked with on a daily basis.

"What issues? Just tell me, I won't laugh, especially if you've cried over it," Darren tried to reassure Chris.

"Recently, I've been getting a lot of hate on Twitter. Stupid, I know. It's just... it's been getting to me badly, they're voicing my worst fears."

"What are these fears?"

"That I should die because I'm a fag. That people only follow me because they don't know I'm a fag. That I can't sing, dance, act or write. That my sister only loves me because she's apparently a retard. That I only got on Glee because I _must _have slept with Ryan. That I'm hideous. That I have no point in existing." Chris walked around the room as he made his speech, occasionally pausing to wipe a tear off his cheek or stopping to sniff or sob. "Chris... there is _so _much wrong with that. People follow you because they love you. You've won so many awards for your singing and acting. You're a New York Times best seller. That _proves _you can write. You managed to make a unitard and sequin vest look hot while dancing to Beyonce when you still looked like a kid. You _can _dance. Your sister isn't a retard and she loves you because you're the best brother someone could ask for. You didn't sleep with Ryan to get a job; you had a character created for you because you're so talented. You aren't hideous. You're gorgeous. Loved. Beautiful."

Darren paused. What was he doing? Him and Chris were now sitting, talking face to face. By face to face, Darren meant that their faces were literally centimetres apart. Honey coloured eyes stared into glasz. If either man moved his face forward a fraction, their lips would be joined. Why was Darren thinking about kissing Chris?

_Because you are attracted to him, _a voice inside Darren's head told him.

What?

_Well, I do think that you fall in love with a person; not a gender. I do also think that great eyes are part of what I look for in a person. And we all know that Chris has the most beautiful eyes on earth. He's basically flawless. Kiss him, Darren. _

Slowly, Darren raised his hand so it rested on Chris' smooth cheek. He gently pulled Chris' face towards him and pressed their lips together silently.

Aaaaaaand fireworks were exploding in his head and music was playing and Darren had never felt so alive.

Sadly, their kiss was pulled to a halt when Chris pulled their lips apart and scrambled off of the coach in a panic. "Oh god, oh god, oh shit! What was that? Imagine the headlines, 'Gay actor turns straight actor gay, what _is _the world coming to?' I've officially hit rock bottom." Chris freaked out.

"What? I kissed you. You did nothing wrong." Darren shrugged.

"But-but... you're straight, I'm gay and mmph-" Darren cut off Chris protesting by kissing. Passionately. Ok. Chris couldn't complain.

"What do you say about going and telling the rest of the cast that we're officially together?"

"Sure." Chris took Darren's hand in his own and they walked out of Chris' trailer together. "I bet you five dollars that Lea screams with excitement," Chris grinned.

"Only five dollars, Christopher? I bet _twenty_ dollars that people stay calm."

"You're on, Darren."

**A.N: The things that Chris thinks about himself in this fic, I took from hater accounts before I reported them. I would never be able to think of 'flaws' about Chris, we all know he's flawless. Erm, review? They mean the world to me.**


End file.
